


Too Late

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Revelations, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: When Osiris uses the ribbon weapon on Carter, they learn an awful truth.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Too Late

"Dr. Jackson is dead."

Liar! I am not so easily deceived! Daniel Jackson is here, lying in wait, scheming to "rescue" me. I will find him and kill him. And then...he will be mine. The sarcophagus will open and bring forth the husband appointed for us long ago. Daniel, the one who understands the story of Osiris better than any living being. The one who loved Sarah but betrayed her to expose us to his world. He will serve us both well, and forever.

//Look,// my host whispers.

I grip the loathsome Tauri's face.

//She speaks the truth.//

_Nooooooooo!_


End file.
